1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for execution of a network game in which a player operates a plurality of characters at the same time in one terminal apparatus in a system configured from a server apparatus and a plurality of terminal apparatuses connected to the server apparatus via a network, whereby the network game proceeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a network game in which a plurality of players participate together is well known in which a plurality of players log in the network game presented in a server apparatus connected to a plurality of terminal apparatuses of the players via a network such as the Internet, and each of the players operates his or her own character in the network game (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-325983).
In most network games, one account is assigned to one character in the server apparatus, and each player cannot utilize (or operate) a plurality of characters at the same time. However, there is a play style in which one player possessing a plurality of terminal apparatuses logs in the network game presented in the server apparatus with different accounts from the plurality of terminal apparatuses, and the one player utilizes (or operates) the plurality of characters at the same time.
Most game management operators think that such a play style is a wrong conduct to cause trouble other players and forbids it. For example, since depending on the kind of game such a play style does not necessarily cause trouble other players, some game management operators who permit a variety of play styles may allow such a play style.
Even though the game management operator allows such a play style, there is need for the player to possess a plurality of terminal apparatuses to utilize a plurality of characters at the same time in the case of a conventional network game. Thus, it is hardly to realize such a situation casually. In addition, even though the player logs in the game from the plurality of terminal apparatuses prepared for every account at the same time, the player can recognize the character corresponding to the account for which each terminal apparatus logs in, but the player cannot distinguish his or her own characters other than the character corresponding to the account from the characters of other players in a game space.
Further, for example, the player may log in the game with a plurality of accounts when a plurality of browsers are launched for the accounts even in one terminal apparatus. In this case, the plurality of browsers launched for the respective accounts are substantially similar to the plurality of terminal apparatuses prepared for every account. The player can recognize the character corresponding to the account, but the player cannot distinguish his or her own characters other than the character corresponding to the account from the characters of other players in a game space.
Either in the case where the player logs in a plurality of accounts from a plurality of terminal apparatuses or in the case where the player launches a plurality of browsers for the plurality of accounts to log in with one terminal apparatus, the player may confuse association with the plurality of characters corresponding to the respective accounts when to operate his or her own character other than the character that the player currently operates with the corresponding terminal apparatus or browser.